DoubleRainbow
by That Creep on the Street
Summary: OK so this is a collection of One shots and shit the couples that will be shown here Emily(OC)X Dave Strider ,Terize X Karkat X nepeta, Eridan X His hand,Gamzee X Tavros, Merandia (OC) X Kaizan (OC) ,Neptun (oc) X Shellby (OC) and Aannie (oc) X Sollux


T**erize,sollux,eridan,gamzee,virska,karkat Belong to Andrew Hussie**

**Kaizan,merandia,Neptun,Shellby And Aannie are mine**

**Sorry if you cant read Annie's Quirks it's like this ]+[ = H [+ = T [+] = o**

**Oh and Please Review Thanks 3 ~**

"Ok4y cl4ss tod4y w3ll w1ll pl4y..DUN DUN DUN d0dg3 b4ll!" Yelled coach then picked up the ball and gave it a lick.  
"mmmmhhh! Ch3rry! H3h3h3h3!"  
There was a Some what Mixreaction from the class. the right side Cheered. "this wwill be awwesome!" One of them cheered.  
the Left side "boo"ed  
"AWwww MAn!"  
The right Side Had Gamzee,Sollux,Karkat,Virska And Eridan. While the Left side only had Merandia,Kaizan,Aannie,Neptun And Shellby.  
"[+]+[is isn'[+ Fair!" Yelled Aannie at the coach  
"[+]+[e Righ[+ ]+[as all [+]+[e g[+][+]d [+r[+]lls!"  
"L1f3 1sn't F41r!" Coach Snapped back.  
"R1ght s1d3 1s t34m On3, l3ft s1d3 1s t34m two!"  
Each team stood up and when to their side to the court. Each team was Giving 10 minutes to come up with a game plan.  
"OKay GUys I HAve A PLan! KAizan ANd NEptun YOu TWo GAurd THe PIns. AAnnie USe YOur PSi TO FLing THe BAlls AWay FRom US.  
ANd SHellby TRy NOt TO GEt HIt." Just as she Finnished saying the Plan. Coach blew her whisle.  
"G0! h3h3h3!"  
Merandia Made A mad dash to the center Line (Where the Balls where) while she Did that Neptun And Kaizan took their spots to protect the pins.  
Aannie Had found the perfect Hidding spot Behind a Fan the Perfect place to use her PSI.  
When Merandia had gotten to the line Karkat Grabbed the Ball first And tryed to throw it. He threw it straight up. Merandia Caught it.  
the coach blew her Whisle  
"K4rk4t is out!"  
Karkat When to clam the first spot on the Bench.  
"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PLAY THIS F-CKING GAME ANYWAY!" He snapped.  
Merandia Knew she Din't have a very good arm so she tried using Her PSI to throw it, the only problem was that she Uses her PSI to see so when  
she uses it on any thing else she can't see. But she took the risk any way. and Missed.  
"F-CK!"  
Neptun Giggled.  
"NOT FUNNY! JERK!" She snapped at him. at that same Moment Eridan Threw a ball to her head. But Aannie was able to Fling it back at him.  
Of course She Missed But she wasn't Even aiming at him.  
Virska tried to roll a Ball to distract Neptun So Gamzee can hit the pin. and it worked Neptun Chased after the ball And gamzee hit the Pin  
"YES!" Squeeled Virska.  
Aannie form be hind the fan was able to Fling the Ball right Back at her. she hit Her right on the 's whisle Blew agian  
"B!tch OUT!" (you can tell terize Dosn't like virska)  
Virska Pouted and sat down next to karkat.  
Now that the pin was Down Neptun Had A chance to Play! he notice a small ball rolling he caught it and tried to hit Sollux.  
who was leaning Agianst the Wall. "Thii2 ii2 2o 2tupiid" He would say Ocasionaly. He threw it as hard and fast as he Could  
But Sollux Just Flung it Back With His PSI.  
"OH SHIT!" Neptun Yelled as he ducked. the ball hit the wall so hard it left a mark.  
'Damn' Said shellby Who never realy Spoke.  
Sollux Got Boared And Just Clamed a spot on the bench.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A F-CKING IDIOT " Yelled karkat.  
"2hut up KK"  
Now Only Gamzee and Eridan was Left.  
Gamzee threw or tossed a ball Very Slowly. Merandia Ran over to try and get it but then Eridan Hit her with a Ball Right in the Stomach.  
"Yeah! wway to go Gam!" He said Giving Gamzee a High Five.  
Merandia clammed a spot on the bench (On her side).  
Kaizan Wanted to be with his Matesprite so her Just took a spot next to her.  
"Thanks allot you j-Erk!" Yelled Neptun.  
Kaizan Stuck out his tounge.  
A little While later Shellby got out.  
Now it was only Neptun (Well Aannie was still there Just they forgot.)  
Neptun Was Defending the last Pin.  
when Gamzee threw a ball and hit him in the stomach HARD. he fell to his Knees in Pain.  
Coach Blew Her whisle  
"l00ks l1k3 R1ght s1d3 won!"  
"WAit NO!" Yelled merandia  
"Aannie's STill IN!"  
"awwww I though wwe wwon! Pff anywway It's just one troll."  
"2he ha2 P2I too eriidan!" Sollux yelled.  
"OH COD"  
All the Balls where on Aannie's Side. She was only able to Pick Up maby Half with Her PSI tough (Her PSI is very Weak) She Flung them With out  
care at Gamzee and was able to Hit them both.  
Her team cheered . Even Sollux cheered for her  
"yeah! riight iin the head!"  
"SHUT UP SOLLUX YOUR ON OUR TEAM!" Yelled Karkat.  
Sollux stuck his Split Tounge at him.  
"whos3 up for 4noth3r round?" Asked the Coach.


End file.
